Lion King 4: Royal Footsteps
by Oakheart12
Summary: A request story. Kovu and Kiara have a young son, Tabani. He finds an orphaned cub, and decides to raise her. R&R and have a great day.
1. Chapter 1

Kiara cautiously led her son out into the sunshine.

She smiled proudly at him. It had been two years since the Pridelanders and the Outlanders had merged into one Pride. They had been good years, and everything had returned to normal.

Kovu was now the father of the young cub beside Kiara. His name was Tabani, and he was the image of Simba, only he had Kovu's eyes.

Tabani looked out over the Pridelands with wondering eyes, taking it all in.

"Whoa..." he breathed.

The Pridelands stretched out before him, looking green and beautiful. Silver streams wound across the landscape, making it shimmer in the sunlight.

"So Tabani, what do you think?" asked Kiara.

"It's awesome," he breathed quietly. The little cub was watching every movement on the plai below. A herd of impalas, a leopard stalking them, a crocodile slowly swimming toward an unsuspecting herd of wildebeest.

"Hey Mom, if I'm your heir, am I gonna inherit all this someday? And be king?"

Kiara laughed softly. "Yes, my little Prince, you will. And I'm sure you'll be a great king.

Tabani laughed and went inside.

Kiara followed him. It was about noon, and the whole Pride had been up for hours.

Tabani ran happily down into the cave, going through the tunnel system which led to the outside. He skidded to a quick halt in the dust, and then continued on without a care.

The young Prince was tripping along when he noticed another young cub, sitting alone in the grass.

Tabani went over to him, hoping to play. "Hey," he said. "Want to play?"

The other cub was smaller, with green eyes, and a red splotch on his left eye. It looked sort of like blood, but Tabani knew it was fur.

"You gonna make fun of me too? I just got away from those jerks," he said gruffly, gesturing toward a group of cubs laughing together. Tabani knew they came from high-ranking lines in the Pride.

"They were bullying you?" he asked, shocked.

He'd known those cubs his whole life, but they'd never been mean to him.

"No, I was just looking for someone to play with. But if you want to be alone, I understand," said Tabani.

"Wait! I didn't mean to come off as grouchy, I was just thinking you might make fun of my marking too," added the cub quickly.

Tabani turned around, glad that this wasn't a mean cub.

"My name's Kwami," the cub introduced himself. "Tabani," said the Prince.

Kwami bowed. Kwami looked a little scruffy, like he had been rolling in the dirt. "So, those guys giving you a hard time? Let's go get them!" suggested Tabani enthusiastically.

"No! That'll just make them more awful to me," protested Kwami.

"Kwami, I'm the Prince! I'll just pull rank and tell them to leave you alone."

"OK," said Kwami reluctantly.

Tabani marched purposelly over to the group of cubs. "Hey, why were you bullying Kwami?" he demanded. Kwami scraped the ground, looking embarassed.

The cubs looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"And who are _you,_ little guy?" asked one with an air of superiority. "The Prince," answered Tabani.

The cubs looked shocked and caught off guard. "You Highness," gasped a young female with a distinct gray coat. "I'm Uzuri, and this is Aina, Mwanga, and Kutolewa." All four were beautiful young lionesses.

"Ok, good to know, but stop pushing Kwami around, it's mean. Got it?"

"Why should we leave that little freak alone?" asked Mwanga rudely. "Yeah, he's so weird! He gets all stiff sometimes and talks in a raspy voice. And his eyes glow," added Aina.

"What? Is that true?"asked Tabani, shocked.

"Yeah," chimed in Kutolewa. "It's really strange, he's a little freak."

Tabani looked at Kwami, who nodded. "It's all true," he muttered. Tabani wondered what this could mean.

"Just leave him be," he said to the girls. He and Kwami left the snickering group of girls and wandered off into the tall grass, not speaking.

"So why does that happen?" asked Tabani after a while.

Kwami looked both angry and tired at the same time. "I don't know," he said. "I can't help it, it's like sneezing. Anyone who's around me when I do it always stays away from me after they see me do it. That's why everyone thinks I'm so weird."

Tabani could understand thinking that was weird, but he couldn't imagine staying away from Kwami just for doing that.

Kwami seemed like a nice guy.

Tabani asked," Do you remember exactly what you say?"

"Yeah, sometimes,' answered Kwami. "I usually say something, and-hey, what's that?"

Kwami had spotted a small yellow bundle lying on the ground. "I don't know," said Tabani. "You want to check it out?"

"Why not?" said Kwami. They raced toward the object. When they reached it, it was a small yellow female cub, crying softly.

"Aww, it's ok, it's ok! Where did she come from?" wondered Tabani. "Where's her mom?" said Kwami, looking around. "Hey!" he yelled. "We found your baby! Is anyone there?"

There was nothing but the wind in the grass.

"Well, said Tabani. "Someone just left her here. Harsh. What should we do?"

"Well, obviously, we take her back to your parents, and they decide-"

"No way!" said Tabani. "I've got an idea. Why don't we raise her?" "ARE YOU NUTS?!" yelled Kwami at the top of his lungs.

"No, shh! Just hear me out: We'll feed her, and I'm learning how to hunt and defend myself. She'll be taught everything there is to know. And we'll be the ones to teach it to her, Kwami!"

Kwami looked thoughtful. He knew there were a million ways this could go wrong, but he also knew it would be fun to secretly raise this cub.

It would be a way of meeting with Tabani, too.

"Yeah, ok, but we have to name her. She can't just be Random Cub We Found. Hmmm..."

Both boys thought carefully. "Ummm,...what about Akwele?" suggested Tabani.

"Akwele, has a nice ring to it," mused Kwami. "Sure, that's a great name."

Tabani nodded. "OK, from now on, we will take care of you, Akwele."


	2. Dark News

Tabani and Kwami returned to Pride Rock, trying to hide their enormous grins.

They had hidden the young cub in an old leopard hill, caught a few field mice, and fed their new charge.

The sun was going down, and the Pride seemed to be gathering for an announcement. Kovu was up on the rock and getting ready to speak.

"Come one, hurry!" urged Tabani. The two raced forward, getting to the crowd just as Kovu started to talk.

"I have some sad and frightening news: Today, while border patrolling with my mate, we came across the body of a lioness. She had been killed just hours ago. The scents around her suggest that she had just given birth, and that the cub was around.

We searched for quite a while, but we did not find the lion that killed her. It was young, male, and probably a rogue. Please be careful. That is all."

Kovu walked back into his cave, and the crowd began to disperse, whispering about the news.

Tabani and Kwami looked at each other.

"Do you think it's Akwele's mother?" wondered Tabani. "Well, what else could it be?" asked Kwami.

"Killed by a rogue... Rogues are dangerous. I hope he moved on, but what kind of jerk just outright kills a mother? That's breaking the Sacred Law. "

"They're called rogues for a reason, genius," answered Kwami.

"Ok, granted, but what if the same rogue wants to kill Akwele? Is it possible he was after both mother and daughter?" asked Tabani.

"Maybe. Let's just keep our guard up, sniff around a bit, and everything will resolve itself."

"Kwami, that won't just magically _happen_. But you're right, we shouldn't worry too much. Meet you at dawn at the leopard's hill?"

"Yeah, see you," said Kwami, and ran off towards his mother. Tabani wondered if they knew about Kwami getting bullied, and decided to ask them in the morning.

He headed up Pride Rock to his parents. "Oh, there you are, Tabani, I was beginning to worry."

"Hi, Mom, I made a friend. I doubt you had a better day, what with finding a body and all," he said, hoping to get information for Akwele, if she ever asked about her mother.

His parents both looked at him strangely.

"Tabani, is there something you would like to tell us?" asked Kovu.

Tabani was shocked. Why were they asking him this? Did they suspect he found the cub?

He backtracked quickly.

"No, I was just wondering if you felt alright, I mean, the body had to be a little gross, right?"

Kovu sighed. "Yes, and it was very sad, too. I hope we find that cub. I'd hate for her to die alone, just a baby, helpless..." he trailed off, a look of grief in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm sure you'll find her," Tabani reassured him, feeling more guilty with every word.

Kiara smiled tiredly at her son. "Honey, it's been a long day, why don't you get some rest?" Tabani knew she was trying to gently send him off to bed so she and Kovu could discuss the murder.

He decided not to be obstinate, and go to bed, knowing that getting up at dawn to care for Akwele was going to be hard.

"Yeah Mom, goodnight. Love you, Dad." Tabani slipped away into the sleeping den and lay down.

He thought about Akwele, alone in the leopard hill. _She must be lonely and scared, _he thought. _Maybe I should go see her for a couple of hours. I'll stay awake the whole time, and no one will notice. But I have to wait until Mom and Dad come to bed._

Tabani waited for nearly an hour before his parents came to bed, then waiting for their breathing to slow and become deeper.

Then he slowly and carefully got up, and crept out of the caves.

The world looked much larger at night. The Moonlight washed out everything, making it look larger.

The prince quickly and quietly crept through the bush, trying not to make a sound. To his surprise, the world was much more clear at night than at day.

Everything was magnified and sharpened as Tabani slipped along.

Suddenly though, he crashed into a dark shape. He scrabbled around with the shape for a few minutes, until it shouted,"Tabani, it's me! Quit it!"

"Kwami? It's you?!" exclaimed Tabani. "Let me guess: you came out here to visit Akwele too?" he asked, getting off of Kwami.

Kwami looked surprised. "Yeah, I thought she might be lonely, so I just decided to come out and spend a few hours with her. Want to go together?"

"Ok," agreed Tabani, and they set out together across the plain. When they arrived at the leopard hill, Akwele was there, mewling softly.

"Hey, Akwele, what's up?" whispered Kwami. The cub crawled closer to him at the sound of his voice.

She looked fine, but she was clearly lonely and frightened. Tabani licked her gently to calm her.

"Let's stay until she falls asleep, Kwami, and that way she won't know we left until she wakes up."

Kwami nodded, and lay down beside Akwele to keep her warm. Tabani did the same on the other side.

Kwami began to sing in a low, soft voice.

"The sun is casting golden shadows...and the world is fast asleep...time is like honey, slow and sweet...only the dreamers know what it means...the violet clouds of nighttime...float like a butterfly's wing...sleep, my beloved one, and dream, sweet, dream..."

When he had finished, Akwele was asleep, her dark yellow shape curled tightly together.

"That was beautiful," breathed Tabani, so as not to wake Akwele. "Thanks," Kwami whispered back. "My mom taught it to me. Do you think we should go now?"

"Yeah, she's ok. I think she'll sleep all night now."

The two rose quietly, leaving the cub like living shadows. They returned to Pride Rock, and went to their respective sleeping caves.

Then they collapsed beside their parents, too tired to even dream.


	3. Kwami's Prediction

Tabani got up the next morning as the first rays of sunlight were coming into the cave.

He stretched, and went outside, finding Kwami waiting for him. "How long have you been out here?" asked Tabani.

"Oh, I woke up a few hours before dawn, and couldn't get back to sleep. You ready to go see Akwele?"

"Let's go!" said Tabani enthusiastically. Kwami and Tabani set off at a good pace, arriving at the leopard hill just as the sun was beginning to get warm and golden.

Akwele was sitting there expectantly, as if she had known they were coming. Now that Tabani was getting a better look at her, he noticed that she had beautiful aqua marine eyes, and that her nose was small and brown, as was her tail tuft.

"Hey, Akwele, you ready to start?" asked Kwami cheerfully. The cub wandered forward and rubbed against Tabani's side.

"I guess that's a positive answer. Let's take her hunting. But remember, we can't stay out more than a few hours."

Kwami led the way, past the stream, where he knew the field-mice lived in great numbers.

"Ok, Akwele, watch and learn," he whispered. In a clearing in the grass not far ahead, was a mouse.

Kwami got down on his haunches, creeping silently as a spider. In a rush of blinding speed, he caught and killed it by breaking it's neck.

"Now that, Akwele, was a clean kill. If you want bloody mouse, kill it with your claws. It's all yours," he said, shoving it toward her.

The little yellow cub dug in, getting blood all over her nose and face. Tabani laughed. "Here," he said.

He gently licked her clean, making sure not to get her eyes. Kwami demonstrated a few more hunting techniques, before suddenly realizing the position of the sun.

"Tabani, look at that! It's almost mid-morning! Everyone will be waking up. We've got to go," he said urgently.

Tabani looked at Akwele. She was happily playing with the mice tails, oblivious to the fact that they had to leave.

"Kwami, what are we going to do as she gets older? She'll get curious about the world, and next thing you know, we'll have a missing cub on our hands!"

"Relax, Tabani. She's not even speaking yet. Well cross that river when we come to it, as my mom would say."

"Ok, I'll try not to worry. Let's get back to Pride Rock." They gently herded Akwele into her home, and closed off the entrance with a stone.

The stone half blocked the entance, so sunlight could get in, but Akwele couldn't get out.

Kwami and Tabani returned to Pride Rock, where everyone was just waking up. Luckily, neither Tabani's nor Kwami's parents were up yet, so they had time to pretend to wake up with them.

"Morning, Tabani, Kiara," said Kovu sleepily. "Hi, Dad. Do you and Mom mind if I go to play with Kwami?"

"No, but stay in sight of Pride Rock, ok?" "Got it. Bye!" he called as he ran off.

He found Kwami just as the group of lionesses from the other day were beginning to approach him.

They spotted Tabani and glared. Tabani gave them his best "shove off" look. They began to walk away resentfully.

Kwami hadn't even noticed this silent battle, and was busy trying to extract something from his paw.

"Kwami, you ok?" asked Tabani. "Is it a thorn?" Kwami looked up. The sun was touching his red mark, making it shine scarlet.

"Yeah, but I think I almost have it," he replied. With a final tug, he pulled out the thorn. A small pool of blood formed where the thorn had been embedded.

Kwami shook his paw a few times and said,"Listen Tabani, Vitani's been sniffing around near Akwele, think there's anything we can do?"

"No, just let her be. If she gets any closer, we'll move Akwele."

Kwami nodded. Suddenly, his body went rigid. His eyes clouded over, and his red marking began to glow.

He began to speak in a strange raspy voice, saying,"The dark pride rises, the fugitive is dead. Her offspring lives on with a dark legacy, and the powers of the night grow stronger."

Then he collapsed on the ground. Tabani was in a state of shock. Was this one of the weird stages the bullying lionesses had been talking about?

They had never mentioned his mark glowing. And what fugitive? Tabani prodded Kwami carefully, hoping that he was alright.

"Kwami? Are you ok? he asked nervously. Nobody else seemed to have seen Kwami's spell of weirdness.

Tabani moved Kwami to a spot under the shadow of a rock, then went to find the lionesses.

They were talking and laughing, seemingly making fun of each member of the Pride in turn. They had just started in on Sarabi when Tabani got to them.

"Hey! First of all, shut up about my grandmother, and second of all, I think Kwami just made a prediction."

Aina looked unimpressed. "Sooo, how does this affect us?" she asked snidely. Her friends giggled.

"He said something about 'powers of the night', and I wondered if you had ever heard of them."

"Ok, first off, go away, second of all, we don't know anything about him, and third of all, you should really stop hanging out with cubs like him," replied Uzuri.

_Well that was unproductive, _thought Tabani."Thanks anyway, jerks," he said, and left them there to giggle.

_Maybe Dad will know something about 'powers of the night.' I'll have to ask him carefully,_ thought Tabani.

He returned to Kwami, who was now awake, and asked him,"Kwami, do you feel weird?"

Kwami looked up. He didn't seem to recognize the prince for a moment, but soon his eyes focused.

"Oh hey, Tabani. No, I feel fine. Did I fall asleep?" he asked. Tabani shook his head. "No, you made a prediction. Do you remember anything at all?"


	4. Tunnels

Kwami shook his head. "No, it's all fuzzy. What did I say?"

"Something about powers of the night, a dark pride rising, scary stuff. I think it was one of the predictions those lionesses were talking about."

Kwmai looked confused. "Well, it's over now, let's just forget it," he suggested.

Tabani knew his friend was rather bashful about these spells he had, so he decided to let it go.

"Yeah, sure. By the way, I wanted to ask you something: Do you know where you got your marking?" Tabani asked, wondering if Kwami would want to answer.

To his surprise, Kwami said,"Yes, I do. My mother says that my grandmother had one too, and she said weird stuff, like me."

_Wow, _thought Tabani, _do Kwami and his family have the gift of prophecy_?

He decided not to say anything to Kwami about his suspicion, especially since Kwami probably already had the same one.

Instead, he suggested,"Hey, if we can get away tonight, how about we go see Akwele?"

"We just saw her this morning," pointed out Kwami. "I know. Ok, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"We could go ask your dad if he'll show us around, we could go see your mom and see if she aything for us to do, we could-"

"I've got an idea! Let's go spy on people!" suggested Tabani.

"That sound fun, but what of someone sees us?" asked Kwami, looking both excited and scared.

"It'll be fine, just don't let them catch you. Hmm, who can we spy on...Vitani!"

The cubs rushed off to find Tabani's aunt, who was something of a hero to Tabani. She was so brave.

They found her lying down in a comfortable dust patch, enjoying the sun's rays on her back.

"Tabani, she's just resting! That means we're gonna just watch her sleeping, and that's creepy!"

"I agree. Let's go spy on my parents instead! Maybe they discovered something new about Akwele's mom's murder," offered Tabani. He looked deadly serious.

"Tabani, waht makes you so sure that that lioness was Akwele's mother? You have no proof."

"Well, then look at the facts: We found a cub, and tried calling her mother's name. Nothing. Then, a lioness just _happens _to turn up dead. What are the odds they're related?"

Kwami nodded. "Good point. Let's go!"

Tabani and Kwami ran up through he tunnel system to the royal cave, where Kiara and Kovu seemed to be discussing something.

"Kovu, the marks on her...the scent of a rogue...do you think she was his mate, and he abused her, so she left with the cub?"

Kiara looked worried and sad, and much older than she was. Kovu looked much the same.

Tabani was startled to see his parents like this. But not as startled as he was to see a pair of amber eyes spying from another tunnel entrance.

Kwami's nudge told him that he'd seen it too. Tabani silently slipped away, sneaking through the tunnels with Kwami on his tail.

The prince led his friend all the way around the royal cave, completely unseen.

Once they reached the other side, they could see someone crouching at the entrance listening to every word. Kwami nodded to Tabani.

He popped out three of his claws, and drew them in one by one.

On the third one, they leapt, dragging the spying lion back. Kwami used a prey killing technique to muffle their, mouth, until they had dragged the lion to another part of the tunnels.

There they dumped them on the floor triumphantly. "Hey!" the lion protested loudly,"It's me!"

It was Aina, one of the lioness bullies!

"Ugh, did you have to drag me so hard?!" she shrieked. "I'm sure my tail is raw, jeez!"

Tabani and Kwami were still standing there with shocked looks on their faces. This was _not_ expected.

"Well, don't just stand there! Apologize!" Aina demanded. She had to whack the boys back to life.

"I'm sorry, but _WHAT?!_" said Tabani. Aina was the last lioness had had expected to find spying on his parents.

"Aina, what are you doing here?" asked Kwami. His eyes were hard and unforgiving.

The gray lioness looked sheepish.

"Well, um, I got in sort of a fight with my friends, so I got bored, and I decided to spy on people," she explained.

_Just like us, _thought Tabani. "I noticed you, but I didn't think you saw me, she added.

"Aina, that doesn't make spying on your king and queen ok," said Kwami. "Oh, you're one to talk," said Aina spitefully.

"I am the prince!" said Tabani grandly. Aina looked like she couldn't care less. "Oh, please, quit pulling rank! Look, I was actually trying to find you earlier, Kwami. Not to bully you, but to say I'm sorry. I only hang out with those girls because of my family's status."

Kwami looked both surprised and gratified. "Ok, Aina, I accept your apology. Hey, why don't you hang out with us? If you don't really consider them your friends," he said quickly.

Aina looked thoughtful. _If I leave them behind, they'll be awful to me too,__ but it's worth it_ she thought.

"Let me think about it. I mean, it's a big decision. But, Kwami, I wanted to tell you that your mark looks cool."

The gray lioness slipped away, giving them a smile over her shoulder. Then she was gone, like a wisp.

"Well, that was...awkward," Tabani mused. Kwami nodded. "I'm glad she's sorry. Do you think she'll leave her friends?"

"Let's hope so. She seems nice when she's not with them. Let's get back to spying, that discussion sounded serious."

They crept back to the spyhole, hoping Tabani's parents were still on the subject of Akwele's mother.

Luckily, they still were. "Let's just hope no more dead lionesses turn up. The scent of the cub led nowhere."

Kiara sighed. "Let's face it, Kovu, the cub's probably dead. I think we just forget about this. The rogue's probably gone."

Kovu nodded, and they both headed out through the opposite entrance."Well, that did all of nothing," said Kwami disappointedly. "Tell me about it," agreed Tabani.

"Hey, I've got an idea. It's sort of creepy, but if they haven't buried it yet, what if we looked at the body?"


	5. The Body

The moon was high as Tabani crept out of his parent's cave. He felt shivers going down his back.

Everything seemed a lot creepier at night, now that he knew where they were going.

"Kwami? Kwami, are you there?" he whispered. The red-marked cub slipped out of the shadows.

"Tabani, I'm ready to go. Remember, just a quick look. We only want to know if her scent is similar to Akwele's, and we're going to see Akwele first."

Tabani nodded. The two set out off into the night, when a voice suddenly said,"Where are you guys going?"

Kwami jumped three feet in the air, and spun around. Tabani just froze in his tracks.

When they turned around, they saw Aina, standing in the shadows. The only thing giving er away was her glittering eyes.

"Oh, um, hi, Aina. What are you doing up?" asked Tabani guiltily. The lioness looked suspicious.

"Oh, just going for a little moonlight walk, until I spotted you two sneaking off. What's up?"

Kwami and Tabani looked at each other, wondering what to say. "Look, Aina, we know you've got a couple of secrets. So do we, and we'd like to keep ours, alright?" said Tabani.

Aina looked taken aback, but not insulted. She nodded. "Ok, I'll leave you alone." She slipped back into Pride Rock, quick and silent.

Kwami sighed in relief. "Let's go, Tabani." They started running through the tall grass, heading toward the clump of trees that marked Akwele's home.

Tabani shoved the rock aside with his shoulder. Akwele appeared to be fast asleep, curled in a tight ball.

Kwami's eyes lit up suddenly. "Tabani, you know how every cub can find their mother even of they're blind by their scent? What if we take Akwele to the body? What if she recognizes the scent?"

Tabani looked revolted. "Ugh, no! First of all, you should _not _show cubs bodies! Second, if she smells her mother, it'll only make her think that her mother has come back. So, _no._"

"Ok, ok, it was just an idea! If she's asleep, let's leave her to her rest. Do you know where the body is?"

Tabani thought. They had never actually seen the body. He knew it couldn't be far from where they'd found Akwele.

"I've got a vague notion. Come one." He led Kwami out of the den, replacing the boulder.

They went to the north, going past the waterhole, a sleeping herd of zebras, and a singing frog.

Tabani didn't actually see the body until he stumbled over it. When he realized what he was looking at, he shrieked.

The body was horrible.

Part of the lioness' head had rotted away, revealing her skull. Her ribcage was visible too, and her tail was nothing.

The smell of death was in the air. Kwami's eyes were wide open with horror. Tabani wanted to look away, but something about the dead lioness kept him looking at it.

Finally, he recovered from his shock. "Ok, Kwami, pull it together. Sniff around, try to find Akwele's scent."

As he found more and more blood, fur, and smells, Tabani was surprised that he could make a mental picture of the lioness' death.

"She was here...she put Akwele down, then collapsed...I think the rogue found her then...she put Akwele in another place...they fought...he killed her here," he finished.

"How did you do that?" asked Kwami. "I don't know, I just followed the scent trails, and made a mental picture."

Kwami looked impressed.

"I think that's all we came here to do," remarked Tabani. "Yeah," agreed Kwami. "Let's go home."

Suddenly they heard a retching sound from the bushes. They both whipped around, but saw nothing.

Aina stumbled out of the bushes. "Ugh, this body stinks," she said."Did you guys have to go to such a creepy place? I just threw up!"

She looked at them accusingly. "Why did you follow us?" asked Kwami angrily. "Yeah, you said you wouldn't," Tabani chimed in.

"Calm your little heads. I only wanted to know where you were going Why did you come to see this body?" Aina asked.

Kwami and Tabani looked at each other, wondering how to explain this one. In the end, they knew hey had to tell her.

"Aina, we've been keeping a secret from you," began Tabani. "A _big_ secret," added Kwami. "Ok, we found an orphaned cub, and we've been secretly caring for her," said Tabani in a rush.

Aina looked shocked. "Wha...You never told anybody? Who's cub is it? Can I see her?" she asked.

"I guess, since we just told you everything," said Tabani glumly.

They led the way back to Akwele, who was awake now, and crying. Kwami pushed aside the rock, and Aina swooped in in her, cooing like a dove.

"Oh, poor little thing! She's all alone, and so cold! Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" she demanded.

"It's ok, Aina, we hunt for her and take care of her. We went to see the body because we thought that maybe the lioness was Akwele's mother," explained Kwami.

Aina was busy grooming Akwele, who was protesting wordlessly. "Uh, Aina? Her head looks fine," said Tabani.

The gray lioness looked at him severly. "We have got to tell your parents, Tabani," she announced.

"No!" shouted Kwami. "Shhhh!" whispered the prince. "Sorry," replied Kwami. "But we can't do that, Aina!"

"Why not? Are you being selfish?" she asked. Kwami muttered,"Maybe a little bit, but we want to take care of her. We found her, so what say do you have in her bringing up anyway?"

"Well, none, I guess, but what's wrong with just keeping it a secret a little while longer?" asked Tabani.

"Ok, you can keep Akwele secret, only if I get to help," announced Aina commandingly.

"What?!" shouted Kwami and Tabani.


	6. Enter Aina

"Yeah," said Aina plainly. "I want to help bring up Akwele."

Tabani was in a state of shock. _Who does she think she is?_ he thought, angry that Aina fancied herself one of Akwele's guardians just because she had seen her.

Kwami looked pretty steamed too. "Aina, a couple of days ago you were happy to make my life miserable, and now you want to help me?"

"Kwami, I am sorry for what I said and did, you know that! And besides, what if for some reason you two can't take care of her? If nobody else knows about her, then she'll inevitably die, right? So I don't have to be on board all the time, I can just be a backup plan."

Aina's plan did seem rather logical once you thought about it. Tabani looked at Kwami.

"Tabani, I'm making this your call," said Kwami. Tabani weighed the situation in his mind.

"Aina, do you promise not to tell anyone about Akwele, or that the dead lioness is her mother?" he asked.

The gray lioness nodded. "Promise, guys. Hey, she fell asleep!"

Akwele had fallen asleep while they talked, cuddled in the warmth of Aina's paws. Aina smiled.

Tabani looked at the looming black shape of Pride Rock in the distance. The sky was turning pink.

Kwami saw it too. "Let's get back before anyone wakes," he suggested.

They left Akwele fast asleep in her hill, and made their way sleepily across the savannah.

Golden clouds had begun to form in the east when they reached their home, and wordlessly they split for their parent's dens.

Tabani slipped up to the royal den, hoping that his early-rising father was not up yet. The prince quietly lay down in between his parents.

Kiara opened one eye, looking at her son. "Tabani, were you outside?" she asked. He froze. "Oh, I just got thirsty, so I went outside to the waterhole. That's all."

The lie stuck in his throat, making his head hurt. It felt terrible to lie to his parents, but keeping Akwele secret was at stake.

"Ok, honey. Just tell me next time," she replied calmly. Then she went back to sleep, oblivious to her son's night trip._Thank Mufasa, _thought Tabani.

He went to sleep, only to be woken up minutes later by his father. "Tabani, come on, get up! Remember, we're supposed to do water buffalo hunting today," Kovu said.

Tabani only half heard him. But he slowly got to his feet and stumbled down the tunnels. His father led him out to where all the cubs of the pride were gathered, including Aina, Kwami, and the bullying lionesses.

He went over and sat with his friends. As Kovu prepared the lesson, he noticed her former friends shooting dirty looks at Aina.

She royally ignored them, sitting proudly by Kwami. "Alright, cubs, listen. Water buffalo are some of the most dangerous prey animals we hunt. They are only to be killed in times of extreme hunger. You should always go for the throat, because that will kill them fastest. Does anyone know what the herd will do when you attack one of their own?"

Uzuri raised her paw. "Uzuri, you have the answer?"

"Yes," she said smugly. "The buffalo's herd will often launch a counter-attack by charging at the lions."

"Well put, Uzuri. Another thing to know: You never charge directly at them. Their horns are they're best defense, and we all remember what happened to Jani."

The cubs thought back to the day when the hunting party had brought back the young lioness with her chest torn open.

There was nothing they could do for her.

"Dad, wasn't Jani-" Tabani cut off when his father gave him a warning look. The prince glanced at Uzuri.

He could swear there were tears glittering in her eyes. Tabani hadn't been around long enough to know Jani well, but on the few occasions he had talked to her, she had seemed full of life, and a wonderful lioness.

He vaguely knew about Jani's family, and he was not very sure that she was Uzuri's sister, but he was sure now.

"Moving on," continued Kovu. "When the prey is dead, the herd will give up attempts to drive you away. That's all for today."

The cubs slowly scattered, moving off in small groups. Uzuri, Mwanga and Kutolewa stalked off.

"Are we going to see her again?" Aina asked. "No! Why are you bringing her up now, in _broad daylight with people around?!" _whispered Tabani, frantically looking around.

"Sorry, I'm just excited!"

"No, we only see her at night, when we can sneak away, said Kwami.

Aina nodded. The three friends split for their parents. Tabani had some training exercises to practice, and Aina and her family were headed somewhere.

"To visit my cousin," she explained. "She's part of a wandering all-girl pride, so we're going to see her. We should be back around noon."

She and her parents left, and Kwami and Tabani wondered what to do.

That's when they spotted Vitani, sniffing along the ground in the direction of Akwele!


	7. Trouble

Tabani raced after Vitani, not knowing how to stop her without giving Akwele away. Kwami bolted along behind him, thinking fast.

"Vitani, stop!" yelled Tabani. Vitani turned around in surprise. "Tabani, what is it? Do you need something?" she asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh, no, but...Ah, you can't go that way! Because, because, I don't want you to! And besides, haven't you hunted this way before? Why not hunt that way?" he asked nervously, pointing with his paw in the opposite direction.

Vitani looked nonplussed. "Tabani, you're acting strange, and I don't know why. But, for your sake, I won't hunt there today. Ok?"

Tabani nodded, and Vitani headed off. Kwami let go of the breath he'd been holding in a rush.

"Tht was close," whispered Tabani as Vitani stalked off. "I know," agreed Kwami. "Do you think she's onto us?" "If she is, Mom and Dad will never trust me again," Tabani answered.

The two friends went to lie in the the shade of an acacia tree. They dozed there awhile, Tabani considering the wreck his life would be without Akwele.

He'd come to have great affection for the little cub.

Kwami, on the other hand, was thinking about his mark. Was it what made him have his spells? Or was it just that, a mark?

"Kwami, do you think that Akwele is from another pride, or that her mother was a rogue,killed by another rogue?"

"I don't know what to think. I just hope that the lion who killed her mother doesn't come back. And that's another weird thing, rogues don't just kill for no reason. Especially not mothers with cubs!"

"Imagine the kind of creep you'd have to be in order to do that," mused Tabani.

The sun was setting when they the left the shade. They had both fallen asleep for hours.

Suddenly a long shadow was cast across the ground. Kwami looked for its owner, but all he could see was a shape in the grass.

It looked like a crouching lion, a cub.

Kwami pretended not to see it, and nudged Tabani gently. "In the grass, your left. Don't act like you see him," he cautioned.

Tabani glanced at the grass and he saw it too. "Kwami, we've gotta catch it. On the count of three, you go left, I'll go right. One...two...three."

They sprang into action, racing into the grass, taking the cub by surprise. It howled when they fell on it and fought back viciously with razor-like claws.

Tabani was slashed over the eye, and Kwami received several slashes to the stomach.

The cub managed to wriggle away from their grasp and run toward the setting sun. Kwami and Tabani gave chase.

The cub ran for the river, splashing into it and stumbling. Tabani decided to play dirty and kick the enemy while they were down.

He jumped onto th cub, overpowering it with Kwami's help. "Get off, jerks!" shrieked the cub. Kwami had heard Aina use that voice often enough.

It was her 'leave me alone now or you'll get it' voice . "Its girl," he said to Tabani.

"And she's gonna rip your eyes out if you don't get off her!" she yelled. "Are you going to run?" asked Tabani.

"No."

"Awesome. Kwami, get off."

They rolled off the lioness. Now that she wasn't running, they could see that she wasn't normal. Her fur was a deep gold, but she had black socks coming halfway up her leg, and a mask of black fur over her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Tabani.

"Shida," answered the lioness reluctantly. "And you're a pair of jerks. I'm leaving."

Tabani jumped in front of her. She sighed exasperated. "I suppose you want to know why I've been spying on you for the past month," she said.

Tabani and Kwami looked at each other. "Month?" they asked together.

Shida looked at them like they must be joking. Then she started laughing like she couldn't stop.

"Damu was wrong! Kisu was wrong! Oh that is hilarious! I can't wait to see their faces!"


	8. Shida's Story

**Apologies for the short chapter! **

Kwami and Tabani glanced at each other.

_This cub is cracked,_ thought Tabani. Kwami gently poked the howling cub with his claw. She instantly was on her feet, snarling.

_Yep, definitely cracked, _Tabani agreed with himself. "Um, Shida, is it? Why don't you tell us your story?"

The black-speed cub sat down. "Ok, if you want to hear all of it, be prepared to be here for awhile."

Tabani and Kwami made themselves comfortable and Shida began her story.

"I come from a pride of lions known as the Sumu, or, the Poison. We are fighters, more of an army than a family.

Our leaders are Kisu and Damu. Our prides rules are, Mess up and Die. Maybe three weeks ago, a lioness named Kuni failed the Test. Apparently she wouldn't kill someone. I don't know, our warriors are out conquering someone, and she wouldn't kill.

And if you don't kill in this tribe, chances are, you won't live very long. Well, Kuni just wouldn't accept death. She ran away, taking my little sister, Amani, with her."

"WAIT!" yelled Tabani. Shida glared at him. "Yes?"

"I thought you said that Kisu and Damu were the leader of your pride," interrupted Kwami.

"No, I said _leaders, _not mates. Anyway, she ran away with Amani, and someone had to go after her. Damu, the female leader sent our youngest, most bloodthirsty warrior to kill her. Kivuli. He's such a good tracker that when he got his Second Name, they named him Kivuli, shadow.

When Kivuli came back with blood on his claws, we knew she was gone. I asked him where Amani was, but he wouldn't answer me. He just said she was taken care of, so I assumed she was dead.

But my dad, Kisu, sent me out spying, to see if I could pick up her trail. But I've never been able to find her."

Tabani could see the tears dripping off Shida's face, making splashes in the dust. He wondered if he should show Akwele, or Amani, to Shida. After all, she was Akwele's blood family. On the other hand, she might take her away.

Kwami was having the same thoughts, when suddenly he seized up. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his red marking began to glow.

"W-what's happening?" asked Shida nervously. "Its ok," Tabani assured her. "He's just predicting the future."

Kwami opened his mouth and spoke in a raspy voice, saying," The shadow killed a mother, he is cursed forever. Trouble comes looking for peace, blood and knives ready for battle."


	9. Amani or Akwele?

Kwami shuddered and slumped to the ground. Shida's eyes were still round with awe and fear.

Tabani was thinking, _She's got a right to know that Akwele is alive. Akwele is her sister. But would she take her back to that awful pride? What if that Kisu guy kills her?_

_And what should I call her from now on? Shida said her name was Amani. Wait a minute...PEACE!_

"Guys, peace!" he yelled.

"What?" demanded Shida. "What about it?"

"In the language of leopards, amani means peace! I know what the prophecy means! Kwami's naming people that will affect our lives in the future, Shida!"

The lioness gave him a look that said, _Wow, you're dumb._

"Think about it. Hey, what do Kisu and Damu mean in the language of leopards?"

"Um, damu is blood, and kisu is knife."

"That's it! He said blood and knives ready for battle! but who or what is the trouble that came looking for peace?"

"My jerk parents named me Shida, which I have been constantly reminded means trouble," explained Shida. Tabani nodded.

Kwami raised his head. "Did I do it again?"

Shida smiled. "Yeah, and was weird. By the way, while you were napping, we deciphered your prophecy."

She told Kwami what Tabani had found out. By the end, he was grinning like crazy. "I knew it my mark meant something! Just wait till I rub this in those bullie's smug little faces! Ha!"

He danced around, unti they heard a voice in the distance. It sounded like Kovu. He was calling for Tabani and Kwami. The panic and fear in his voice made Tabani shiver.

He turned to Shida quickly. "Listen, your sister is alive. We'll take you to her tomorrow. Until then, stay out of sight. Meet us right here."

Before she could reply, he and Kwami sprinted away toward Pride Rock.

They ran to Kovu who spotted them as they came through the grass. "There you are!" He scooped up Tabani and put him on his back, and grabbed Kwami in his mouth.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Tabani.

Kovu ran back to the entrance to Pride Rock. Dropping the cubs quickly in the royal cave, he ran off down the tunnels.

"What was that about?" asked Kwami. A million questions flooded his mind, but most of them concerned Shida.

Suddenly Kiara came in. "You two. Where have you been, and have you seen anything strange?"

Tabani reluctantly lied, and told her that they had been trying to catch minnows. Two more lionesses came in. They appeared to be carrying a kill. It was a lump of mangled silver fur, with blood trickling down the sides, flowing from a gash in the chest.

When they set it down, though, it became clear that this was no prey animal. Kwami let out a strangled cry as he looked at the face of his dying friend, Aina.

Her face had been completely twisted. Nothing about her was recognizable, except for her amber eyes. Her breathing was shallow, and her chest rose up and down quickly.

Tabani crouched down beside her. Her lips were moving, but all he could hear was,"It...was like a shadow. Then I tried to run...came at me, I got his green eye...missed the brown one..."

Her breathing stopped. "Aina! No, wake up! Don't leave me here!" screamed Kwami. He tried to push her chest down, but it had locked up in death.

Tabani was frozen. He had just watched his new friend die. He felt like he was the dead one, watching someone else die.

All he could do was watch as Kwami screamed. His friend tried to wake her, but Tabani knew Aina was dead. He could have sworn a black lion had touched her, just before she stopped breathing.

Kwami was in his own mind, trying to comprehend what had happened. He couldn't stop trying to make her breathe, until Kiara gently pulled him away.

Kwami pushed her paws away and ran. Tabani managed to shake himself and follow him. Kwami stopped just outside.

He had seen the black lion with a bleeding eye watching them.


	10. Aftermath and Rockslide

**My SINCEREST MOST SORRY APOLOGY FOR THE ****_EXTREME_**** LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! I WILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME!**

Tabani froze. _The lion that killed Kuni. Kivuli._

The instant Kwami realized who it was, his eyes opened with with rage.

"You, you, KILLER!" Kwami sprang forward. Tabani reacted just in time and grabbed his tail in between his teeth. Kivuli turned tail and ran into the sunset.

Kwami struggled madly. The young prince tried his best to hold onto his friend's tail.

Kwami quieted slowly, his fighting giving in to sheer exhaustion.

"Kwami, just breathe, ok? You've been through a lot today, but chasing after a deadly assassin is probably not the best way to end it."

Tabani soothed his friend, eventually managing to take him back to the sleeping dens. Kiara was waiting there, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Will you bury the body tonight, Mom?" asked Tabani.

Kiara nodded. "I think you had better take Kwami to his mother." Tabani nodded, and guided his best friend to his family.

After returning to the royal den, Tabani lay down and thought about Aina. _We had such a short friendship, _he thought. _But it was a good one, She didn't deserve death, especially not murder._

He dozed off, and began to dream.

He was standing on the bank of a river, wide and rushing. He looking across it and to his surprise, saw Aina, her silver coat glittering.

"Aina!" Tabani called. She didn't look up, or even seem to hear him. Tabani suddenly heard a growling. Then his heart jumped.

Stalking towards Aina with expert stealth, Kivuli. His eyes shone with menace, but also...with sorrow. It was as if he didn't want to kill Aina.

"Aina, behind you, run! He's coming! Please, Aina, run!" yelled a voice. _Kwami, where are you?_ thought Tabani.

He couldn't see his friend.

Kivuli kept coming. The silver cub was still rolling in the dust, playing. Tabani jumped in the river and began swimming.

The current was strong, and suddenly Tabani noticed that he wasn't making any progress, the river was just getting wider.

Tabani noticed a metallic scent in the air. He looked down at the water and gasped.

A ribbon of red smoke was drifting toward him through the water._ Blood! Did Kivuli kill Aina!?_

The river carried Tabani towards a great waterfall. The prince struggled in the water, trying desperately to get to shore. The river didn't seem to care. It washed him over. everything went black.

Tabani woke with a gasp.

Kiara and Kovu were asleep, but something was poking him in the side. Tabani turned over and gave a quiet cry.

Kwami was there, poking him with his claws to wake him. "Kwami, what is it? You look awful."

His red marked friend's eyes were bloodshot, and his fur looked like he had been through a thorn fields and back.

"I'm going to investigate that noise," whispered Kwami.

"What noise?"

"It woke me up a few minutes ago. It sounded like falling rocks. Do you think there was a landslide?"

"Maybe. Ok, but I'm going with you. It could have been a small earthquake too."

The cubs left the cave. Dawn had not yet come to the Pridelands, and the gray sky reminded Tabani and Kwami of Aina's pelt.


	11. Plan in Theory

Kwami held his head high as he and Tabani marched toward the sound of the rockslide.

Aina's death was fresh on their minds, and it had hurt them both. Tabani knew that Kwami had most likely made up the story of the rockslide as an excuse to go and find Kuni and Aina's killer, a lion called Kivuli.

Then Tabani remembered. "Kwami! We have to find Shida!" Kwami turned around. "Oh, right! We promised to take her to Akwele!"

They raced off together to the place where they had met Shida, Kuni's other daughter and Akwele's sister. Shida was waiting there, pacing back and forth.

The first rays of the rising sun hit her deep gold coat, and marking highlights of red in her black socks. She whipped around when the breeze carried he scent to them.

"Where is she? I've been waiting all night!"

"It's ok. We'll still take you to her. But there's something you should know: that Kivuli lion you told us about, killed our friend Aina."

Shock and anger showed on Shida's face. "But...why?"

"I don't know. Do you know anything else about him?"

"Well, he's very cheerful when he's not killing. He has a sort of optimistic look on life. Kind of ironic, really. I'm sorry about your friend. Next time I see Kivuli, I'll rip his eyes out!"

"That would make me happy, thanks Shida," said Kwami. Tabani was startled by his friend's tone. It sounded sadistic, a little like Shida's, but without any of the happy sarcasm.

"Enough talk, where is Amani?" asked Shida eagerly.

"Follow us. But keep a lookout for Kivuli. We saw him last night, and I think he's still around here," warned Tabani. Shida nodded.

The tall dry grass swished as the group made their way through the savannah. Frogs were still singing, and their sweet melody was comforting.

As they neared the leopard hill, a soft crying could be heard. Shida's eyes grew wide. "Amani!" she exclaimed. Shida bounded forward, making it to the den in four leaps.

Tabani was amazed at her physical abilities.

Akwele was crying in her sleep. Shida started washing her. Akwele's eyes opened. When she saw Shida, she looked a little confused.

Sniffing her, Akwele looked as if she was trying to remember who Shida was, like she remembered her sent.

Kwami sat outside looking glum. Tabani flopped down next to him, suddenly exhausted. "So, what's up? You sounded awfully enthusiastic when Shida said she'd rip Kivuli's eyes out."

Kwami looked a little surprised. "I said that? I'm sorry. It's just...Aina's death made me really angry. I mean, we knew her for such a short time. We had just reconciled with her, and I had begun to accept her friendship, and then she just..." He trailed off.

"Well, at least she gave us the name of her killer, sort of. I mean, how many lions are there with one green and one brown eye?"

Kwami brightened a little. "You're right. And I guess knowing that she was a nice girl for a short time is better than her dying with me still thinking she was a piece of work."

Tabani nodded at looked at Shida. She was curled around Akwele protectively, nuzzling her head.

"Shida, do you know exactly when Kisu and Damu are planning to attack? Or go to war?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, no. I do know one thing though: We need revenge."

"What?" Tabani gasped. Kwami stood up. "I agree. Kivuli has already ripped apart Shida's life, and now he's killed Aina."

"Guys, be reasonable! Shida said that Kivuli is bloodthirsty, and he won't hesitate to kill cubs or mothers! And besides, even though he's small for a grown lion, he's still more powerful and strong than us!" protested Tabani.

"But I've been thinking," said Shida, with a glint in her eye. _Uh oh, _thought Tabani.

"Tabani, you're the crown prince of your pride. Your father Kovu is king. What if we lure Kivuli into a trap? Your dad can capture him, and give him a trial for murder, and then execute him!"

"Shida, that plan has a million flaws. What if, say, Kivuli kills one of us? What if he kills my dad, or you, or Akwele?"

Shida nodded. "Good points, but still, he murdered my mother in cold blood. And he killed your friend, the silver lioness."

Tabani thought. He did want to stab Kivuli in the back very badly, but he also wanted to keep his friends and family safe.

"Ok, but how would we lure him out? He's not dumb," Tabani said.

"We could use me as bait!" suggested Shida. "WHAT?!" yelled Tabani. "No, just listen! Kivuli may be a vicious, brutal, indiscriminate killer, but he has a soft spot for me, because I'm his cousin. His mother, Sangua, was Kuni's sister and my mother. She died defending Kuni as she escaped."

"Shida, if you can pull this off and we do it carefully enough, this would be a great plan!" exclaimed Tabani.

"Yeah, great plan! In theory, that is," said a strange voice. The grass rustled and bent as Kivuli stepped out into the open.


	12. Borders

Shida gasped as her cousin appeared. Kwami snarled and went into a crouch.

Tabani froze. Kivuli wasn't very big, but he was definitely intimidating. His pelt was a light sandy shade, but his mane was darker than the night of the new moon.

The most distracting thing about him was his eyes. If you looked at his face, you couldn't really focus on anything but his eyes.

Shida recovered quickly. "Hey, cuz. What's up?"

"Don't give me that, Shida. I see you've found Amani, well done." His tone was menacing, yet lighthearted, somehow optimistic.

Tabani watched as sat down and began to wash his paws. Kwami yelled,"You! You're Kuni and Aina's killer!"

Kivuli didn't look alarmed. "Who's Aina? Ah, yes, that pretty silver cub. She was killed. Couldn't be helped."

Pulling gently on Kwami's tail, he got him to turn and look at him. Tabani shook his head. Kwami reluctantly sat down. Kivuli reached over and picked up Akwele by the scruff of her neck and set her down in front of him.

Tabani growled low in his throat. Kivuli laughed. "Hey kitty, logic has a brother. He's named, attack Kivuli and Akwele's neck is snapped like a twig."

Shida whispered,"Tabani, joke around! Be cheerful! I've played this game before. If you just keep agreeing with him, he'll get uncomfortable."

Tabani nodded.

Kivuli's ears twitched. "You know, little cousin, when you whisper in front of your newly betrayed cousin, you probably should make sure he can't hear you!"

Shida jumped up and swiped Kivuli on the nose. He snarled and batted her away, _hard_. Shida gasped as the air was knocked out of her stomach. She flew into a tree and slid to the ground.

Kwami ran over to her. "Shida! That jerk! Are you alright?'

"I've had worse from him. Just be happy his claws weren't out." She got up. Kivuli stood, grabbing Akwele. He started to walk away.

Tabani leapt in front of him. "Do you think I'm going to let you walk away with Akwele just because your bigger than me? And by the way, I like the injury Aina gave you."

Tabani could see the scar, right over Kivuli's green eye. Kivuli snarled. "That little friend of yours put up quite a fight. I'll admit, she was pretty hard to kill. But not impossible."

He continued,"I'm taking Amani back to her birth tribe, where she belongs. Not in some rotting old leopard hill." He stalked toward the northern border." Tabani ran back to his friends.

"What're we gonna do? We can't let him take her!"

"Go get help, Tabani!" said Shida.

"_WHAT_?" he yelped. "I said get help! Your dad's pride can defeat him! Kivuli's awesome at one-on-one combat, but he sucks at a group."

"But if Tabani gets help, we'll have to reveal this whole thing! The night trips, Akwele, seeing you, knowing who killed Aina, and not telling anyone..." Kwami trailed off.

Tabani considered. If he told everyone, Kivuli would be captured and Akwele might be saved. Then again, Kovu might insist she go home with Kivuli and Shida.

"I'm going for help," he decided. Kwami nodded. Akwele was more important than any secret.

Tabani sprinted off toward Pride Rock. Kivuli saw him and growled. The sound seemed to wake Akwele up, as if she had been asleep for a long time.

She popped out her claws and scratched Kivuli on his already damaged eye. He roared and dropped her. Akwele scrambled out of his way and ran toward Shida and Kwami.

The black maned lion was faster, catching up with her in three lopes. Akwele ducked, feinted to the left, and darted right.

"Shida!" called Akwele. Tabani screeched to a halt and looked back. That wasn't any voice he knew. He saw Kwami and Shida staring as Kivuli tried to catch Akwele.

"She can talk!" exclaimed Kwami. Shida ran to her little sister. Akwele was doing a pretty good job of keeping out of Kivuli's way, but he was getting better at predicting where she would dodge next.

Shida appeared in front of Kivuli, growling. Tabani headed toward Pride Rock, knowing that he was leaving Akwele in capable paws. Shida had come from a well trained, albeit bloodthirsty, tribe. She could handle Kivuli, and Kwami would help her.

Tabani raced up the tunnel to his family's cave. "Dad, Dad, Mom, wake up! Kivuli is attacking Akwele and Shida!"

"Wha...?" muttered his father, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Kiara was a bit faster to wake. "Tabani, did you say that someone is attacking another lion?"

"Yes, he's trying to steal Akwele, come on!" Kovu roused himself. "I have no idea who you're talking about, but if there's a fight going on, we have to stop it."

Kovu quickly gathered all the lionesses and ran after Tabani. What they found wasn't pretty.

Kivuli was lying on his side. A sharp stick pierced his left hind foot. Kwami was standing in front of Shida and Akwele, protecting them.

Shida was asking Akwele if she could say anything more than Shida. The little cub simply mewed. "Kwami, who speared Kivuli?!" asked Tabani on shock.

"Oh, that was Akwele. She's really awesome in a fight! You should have been here! While Shida and I kept Kivuli busy, she ran off. We thought she was hiding, but she came charging out of the bushes holding that stick in her mouth. And then, just when Kivuli was going to leap she stuck it through his foot! Wait, where is he?!"

Tabani turned around. Kivuli was gone, leaving only a bloody stick and a few drops from his wound behind.

Shida sighed. "That's what you get for naming him shadow. I guess the blood trail shouldn't be too hard to follow."

Kovu stepped forward. "Tabani, you have got some serious explaining to do."

Several Hours Later

Akwele was fast asleep. Kiara had found the little cub adorable, and had taken her in like a daughter. Shida was resting in the royal cave. Kwami was right beside her. Tabani was awake. He was tired from explaining Akwele's story five hundred times to his family and pride.

Kovu had promised to send out a patrol to look for the injured Kivuli.

Tabani decided to call it a night, He went inside and curled up beside his best friends.

After Tabani fell asleep, the only other lion awake in Pride Rock was Uzuri. She was thinking regrettably about when she and her friends had bullied Kwami. His prediction might actually save the pride!

Who could have guessed that his weird times would end up saving everyone?

Uzuri couldn't sleep. She wandered outside into the fresh night air. Going a little further away from Pride Rock, she suddenly caught a metallic scent on the breeze.

_Blood, from the north, _she thought.

_Should I go check? I know that wounded shadow lion is out there. But what if it's another lion, in trouble? And if I'm the one to catch Kivuli, Kwami will be able to forgive me!_

Uzuri started walking fast. Her coat glowed in the moonlight. She had traveled for a while before realizing that the blood scent had gotten stronger.

Uzuri suddenly saw something. She was on the edge of the Pridelands! Ahead was a green savannah, nearly covered in thin, twisting trees, making a forest.

Uzuri jumped. She heard growling from somewhere below her. She looked down and saw that she was standing on a tail.

It was a sandy colored tail, with a black tuft, and it led off into the grass. She cautiously followed it and shrieked.

Lying in the moonlight, inches away from the border, was the lion she had been warned about.

Kivuli.


	13. Sticks and Stories

Uzuri could see a trail of something silvery flowing from the lion's foot.

She crept a little closer, curious. Kivuli bared his teeth at her. "Get away from me,"he hissed.

Uzuri was both insulted and frightened. "You can't tell me what to do," she retorted.

Kivuli gave a slight grin. "So, beauty bites, huh? You're one pretty lioness." Uzuri blushed. She was sure she was bright red like the setting sun.

_He's so weird, _she thought. _One minute, he tells me to stay away from him, the next he tells me I'm pretty!_

"Well, thanks," she replied.

Kivuli looked ruefully at his hurt foot. Returning his two-toned gaze to Uzuri, he said,"You're older than those cubs I was fighting by what, three years?"

She nodded. "I really shouldn't be talking to you. You've discovered me, so I should really slit open your stomach and leave your guts."

Uzuri gasped. Then she regained herself. "Ha! Wounded idiot! You couldn't reach me if you tried!" she taunted.

Kivuli sighed. "I guess not. So, you gonna tell Kovu?" The question caught Uzuri by surprise. She hadn't really thought about that.

"Er, I don't know. I should. You killed one of my, although estranged, best friends!"

"You have more, get over it!" snapped the sand colored lion. "Who raised you, wild dogs?!" shrieked Uzuri.

"More than I can say for whoever your parents are!" Kivuli yelled.

Uzuri snarled. "I'm not going to tell Kovu. You can just stay here in pain!" announced Uzuri. The shock in Kivuli's eyes told her she'd struck a nerve, and a lot of fear.

"But you want vengeance for your friend, right? I mean, you're not going to just let her go to the next life, right, without killing me?"

"No, if you die, it will be Kovu who kills you," she answered primly. Then she rethought some of his words.

"Wait, you expected me to kill you?" she asked quietly. Kivuli laughed bitterly. "Cubs younger than you kill in my tribe, and they don't lose any sleep over it," he replied.

Uzuri's skin began to crawl.

She got curious again, though. "What is your tribe like, then?" she asked.

Kivuli looked surprised. "You really want to know?" he asked, amazed. "Sure. I wandered out here, and it's going to be a long walk back, so I might as well."

"Ok, from the beginning? I only know our history from a little before Kisu and Damu came to power."

"Go ahead."

Kivuli cleared his throat. "Ok, so, the original leaders, Nekina and Wataku, had grown old, and in our tribe, is tradition, that when a younger member of the tribe feels that they are more qualified to lead than one of the leaders, they challenge them to a fight. Whoever wins, kills the other, and they either become leader, or stay leader."

Uzuri lay down, well out of paw reach, seeing that this was going to be a long story.

"Now, Kisu, who is my uncle, Shida and Amani's dad, and one of our esteemed leaders, was an ambitious climber. He had been the smallest and weakest in his litter. Everyone had assumed he was weak, and he resented that badly. He decided to prove himself by killing Nekina, the male leader.

_Another _tradition states that the leader may choose someone to fight for him, his champion. If the champion should lose, _(and subsequently die in the process)_ the leader must accept the challenge.

Nekina chose Heshima, to represent him. He was one of the most feared and respected warriors in our tribe."

Kivuli's eyes shone with pride when he spoke of Heshima. Uzuri wondered if this Heshima had been his role model.

"The day of the fight came. Kisu and Heshima were well prepared, until something came up. Damu, a young female, had decided to challenge Wataku for his reign. Wataku chose a champion as well. His younger brother, Shari.

Damu was going to fight Shari, and Kisu was to fight Heshima. The entire tribe had gathered to watch.

My mother, Sangua was there. I hadn't been born yet. A black storm had gathered, rumbling with thunder. This was an omen for an ill-fated fight. As per custom, Heshima made the first move. Damu sprang next, going right for Shari's eyes. She would have hit them, except for Shari's incredible reflexes. He dodged, and as she leapt over him, he reached up with his claws out, and slashed her belly open.

Heshima had made a good first move, biting Kisu's front paw, and-OW!"

Uzuri had quietly crept up behind him, and was tugging on the stick embedded in his foot.

"Bored already?" he asked sarcastically. "No, go on, it will distract you. Better pull this thing out earlier than later," she encouraged.

Wincing, Kivuli continued,"Heshima knew that wounding Kisu would eventually wear him down then he would strike. Kisu, however, was faster. Throwing the blood flowing from his open wound into Heshima's eyes, he bit his throat, ending the battle much quicker than anyone had anticipated.

Shari, who had been one of Heshima's best friends, was momentarily distracted. Damu then sprang, ripping open Shari's throat, and becoming red with his blood, head to tail tip. To this day, her nickname is the Blood-Won Queen.

Then I was born, Shida was, then Amani, Kuni ran away, I was sent to kill her, I did, and I didn't kill Amani. The end. AAA!"

Uzuri yanked out the stick, tumbling backward with the force of it's release.

"Wow. That is a really long and involved story. But the stick is out!" said Uzuri cheerfully.

**Ok, guys, I'm gonna give you some power over the plot. I need to know what you think: should Kivuli and Uzuri fall in love? Or should she turn him in? Leave a comment saying what you think.**

**Oakheart 12**


End file.
